Closed Cases of Umi and Spirah
by SpirahTheFireElement
Summary: This is kinda like the Case closed anime, but with the original characters, some of them, Umi and Spirah are childhood friends, but they are also great detectives.
1. The Stolen Study Cards

Umi Terrick walks into the art room, astounded to see so much commotion over study cards. He walked over to what must have been the crime scene and searched everywhere on the desk. He spied some drops of glue, but that was it. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Minako Ishiyama, you are the culprit! Since you eat glue... which might I add is disgusting... you must have stolen the cards." He moved his glasses and focused on Minako. "The desk had some glue on the inside of the table, where the cards were, and Miss Crayona says that you had no glue projects today. So it must be you, admit it."Minako was stunned. She would never do such a thing, even though she ate glue. "No! I couldn't have, I do eat glue, but I would never steal anyone's test study cards, and we all use glue, don't we?"  
"Well, can you prove it wasn't you?"

A girl name Spirah was passing by the classroom, and she heard all the stupid ooooooing and aaaaaing so she thought she should check out what's going on, then finally she understood what was going on. "Not so fast there!" She said. "Umi Terrick you have gotten the first part right, but Minako is not the culprit, Brett Uchyma is! I heard that you said you found glue on the inside of the table, so if you take a look at Brett's shirt you'll find glue on it, and Minako couldn't have done it, because at 12:30 her teachers takes her class to lunch. Also, Brett has art class at that time, every clue points to Brett, so now we know that you did it Brett!" She pointed in Brett's direction and grinned.

Brett was stunned, but then smirked and pulled out the cards." Yes, nice work Spirah, but you are too late, I've memorized the notes and I no longer need them!" Brett held the cards and arms length and prepared to tear them into tiny pieces. Faster than Brett could see, Umi jumped out of nowhere and kicked Brett over, pushing him right towards Spirah. "Don't even try, Brett!" Umi said as he pulled out a rope. Spirah knew she had to act quick so she pinned Brett down and yelled " Quick Umi, tie him up!" He jumped down and tied Brett's hands and grabbed the cards."Spirah, take Brett to the principle, I have work to finish here" Spirah nodded "Lets go Brett, you've got some explaining to do for the principal" Brett tried to untie the rope, but the rope was too tight "Aaawww $%&"  
"Whoa there buddy boy, the principal is going to know about that too, so don't think you'll get away with it that easily" So they both walked into the principals office.

As Spirah left, Umi walked over to Minako. " I should apologize, I spoke too quickly. So.... please forgive me?" Meanwhile, at the principal's office, Headmaster Jumatta stared down Brett. "Mister Uchyma, you are hereby assigned to campus clean up and the rest of the year's detention!" As he was getting done yelling, Umi walked into the room, and put a file on the principal's desk. Inside was a tape recorder and pictures of the evidence. The principle was in shock. "You two did a great job! I was saving these for later but...." He reached into his desk and pulled out two wallets. Inside was 5 dollars and a badge reading: Student Detective.


	2. The False School Suicide

A few months after he received his Student Detective badge, Umi and Spirah had solved many cases, but little did they know this would be the biggest case they had ever taken. Umi was walking down the hall flipping through his book when he heard a scream from the playground. He ran down the hall after dropping his book and jumped over the fence. He flipped out his badge and showed the hall guards. "Student Detective, watch out." He looked up, and saw a student about to jump. He pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed Spirah.

Spirah was on her way out of her house. "Aww shoot where are the keys!? Mom will kill me if I don't find them, then she heard her phone ring, so she picked it up "Uh..Hello? Oh, hi Umi what's up?" Umi spoke as he ran. "Spirah, something is going on down at the school, hurry!" He saw the kid run down the roof side. Umi followed quickly and turned the corner, only to fall back at the sight.

There lay a body covered in blood, the eyes rolled back into the corpse' head. "Umi...wait for me... can't u slow down-.... oh my..." Spirah's jaw dropped she had never have seen anything like this before, she took 3 steps back from the dead child and finally spoke out. "What... happened...? Poor kid..."She said.

Umi regained his nerves and called 911. Soon after, police and real detectives surrounded the school, but before he was shoved away by the policemen, Umi took some pictures of the body. "Umi, after school would you like to go to a photo lab and examine the pictures you took earlier?" Spirah asked. Umi nodded and snuck past the detectives down a ladder to their underground office. After making the photos, he looked at them but had no idea what to think. "Wait! Spirah, do you notice anything odd about these photos? "Hmm... Not really" she answered "Do you see anything strange?" Umi nodded. "What's odd is he was already covered in blood, but he would have only just hit the ground as I turned that corner..." Spirah nodded. "Also, that kid couldn't of had so much blood, unless he popped. Let's go investigate the roof!" Umi agreed and walked over to the side of the room. He pulled down a ladder and started to climb. Spirah followed.

They reached the roof and walked up to the site where the kid jumped. There were no footprints though the roof was covered in dirt. Umi shook his head. "This is no suicide," He said. "The boy faked his death but I wonder why..." "Yeah, it is all confusing to me," Said Spirah. "But this...dirt? How did dirt get all the way up here? That confuses me even more... Hey! Look, its blood...but how could blood be here when the kid bled after the fall? Hmm....." "Damn.... we'll never solve it with what we have..." Umi said in anger. "Wait, what if the blood isn't real blood? Maybe one of his family members made his fake his death so they can get his insurance money?" Spirah said with high hopes. Umi shook his head in disagreement. "No, the insurance money will be instantly used for burial unless the child is over 15, which he wasn't. But what is strange is the blood was spilling from the mouth so.... it would have taken days of internal bleeding! So the death must have been pre-arranged. Also, if the incident happened only hours ago... then this WAS a fake suicide!" "Yes you're right," Spirah agreed. "Now all we need to do is find the kid, but where should we look for him? Do you think he would go home? Or is he outside hiding somewhere? Hmmm.... Umi yawned, it was already dark. "We'll never get anywhere without sleep." Umi said sleepily. "We should sleep on this. Then in the morning, speak to the principal."

"Yea...we should go back to our homes," Spirah said. "Well goodnight Umi, see you tomorrow. Be ready, cause were gonna solve this case!" Spirah ran back to her home, when she got there her Parents weren't home so she didn't stay up too late, she fell right after she got home.

Umi headed to his house, and fell asleep on the couch. In the morning, he woke up and goes right to his desk. After hours of thinking, he runs to Spirah's house and smashes on the door. "Spirah! I figured it—"He was cut off when a kid tried to shoot him with a gun. He missed and ran as Umi chased him. Umi flipped up his phone and shot a tranquilizer dart from the antenna, tripping the boy. Umi grabbed the boy and snatched away the gun. Spirah opened the door murmuring to herself "Now who in the world would come her this early...Umi? Spirah was surprised. "Umi! Who's the kid?" The kid was putting up a fight, but was pushed over easily. "Spirah," Started Umi. "Call the police, we have out culprit."

"Ok," Spirah immediately picked up her phone and called 911 "...Hello?... My and my friend have got something that you all would like to see, come my house on Krayton Lane, we have captured a kid who faked his suicide

Quickly, the police arrive and looked over the child. "Excuse me boy," The policeman asked Umi. "How did you figure this out?" Umi grinned. "Spirah and I found the bleeding body laying on the pavement at school, but there was no way he could have bled that quickly. We soon figured out that the bleeding was from days of internal bleeding, so there was no possible way for that child to be dead. The boy had dug up a recently dead child and worked with it to look like him. Soon after, he stabbed a knife right through the corpse, beginning the internal bleeding. The reason for his fake suicide? To allow his parents to receive his confiscated school belongings: a gun, a dagger, and many bullets. He then had only one thing to do, get rid of Spirah and I. He loaded his gun and came to take my life, but he was shaking so much from the excitement he missed the target. I captured and Spirah called you."

"Wow! Thanks kids!" The policeman said. "You two will make fine detectives when you grow up. But we need to reward you. So I'll give you both these." The cop pulled out two five hundred dollar videogame gift cards. Umi and Spirah smiled. Another case closed


End file.
